This study has been completed. We originally planned to study 30 volunteers and subsequently were given permission to study an additional three volunteers. All studies have been completed and the data reviewed. We found an excellent (r2=0.97) correlation between adipose tissue and skeletal muscle as measured by computed tomography and fat and fat free mass is measured by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry. The results of these studies are being prepared for publication.